real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Franklin
Franklin was a contestant on Survivor: Australia, Survivor: Greece and Survivor: Generations. Franklin signed up for Australia because of Zoey, his crush on their High School. However, Franklin found himself in a love triangle with the two bestfriends Zoey and Chloe. Their relationship developed and he ended up dating Chloe, getting to the end together and later losing to her at the final competition. In Greece, Franklin moved more on the background and found himself on the majority for a very long time. He later got targeted for being a big threat. He got idoled out by his biggest enemy during the game Luna, by a 7-3 vote, ending up going to the jury. In Generations, Franklin found himself on a good spot by aligning himself with the guys of the tribe. He openly targeted Luna which made him instantly a target, getting voted out at day 6 in a 3-2-2 vote because of being too shady to Luna. Survivor: Australia Name: Franklin Tribe: Team B Personal Claim to Fame: Drew the poster of an amazing magazine! Inspiration in Life: You do have a no but you can always get a yes. Hobbies: Walking with my amazing dog Sparks, watching TV, visiting friends and family and I just like to hang around with my friends. Pet Peeves: Pure hate. 3 Words to Describe You: Shy, Proud, Easy. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? My dog, lots of food, a boat. Reason for Being on Survivor: Well, uh... ehh... awkward. I just like Survivor, I guess?! Haha.. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: I won't win. Voting History Survivor: Greece Name: Franklin Tribe Designation: Claydön Player he respects the most: That must be my lovely girlfriend Chloe, who did amazing in Australia. Player he respects the least: Well, I think it is Chelsea. Wow, she had no good bone in there. Previous Finishes: Runner-Up (Australia). Favorite Past Moment: Reaching the end with my girlfriend! Why Did You Come Back?: I won't decline a invite to play again. This game is amazing, folks! Love it. Voting History Survivor: Generations Name: Franklin Tribe Designation: Nanoko Player he respects the most: There are lots of great players. I feel like Joel is a real game player. I like Hannah a lot as well! Player he respects the least: Wow, I really have no idea. Jason I guess? Previous Finishes: 2nd & 10th Favorite Past Moment: Making it to the end in the very first season. Why Did You Come Back?: To get redemption, ghehe. Voting History Trivia * Franklin is the very first runner-up of the series. * He is the only person in Survivor history who became runner-up because of a challenge and not a jury vote. This was because the introducing of the jury took place the season after Australia, which he played in. ** Franklin himself stated he felt Chloe would win the jury vote anyways since he felt she made many good friends. * In both his seasons he got voted out, it was because of Luna. * Also, in both his seasons he got 3 votes against him when he got voted out. * He's one of the few people who made the end, got voted out the merge and got voted out pre-merge.